Tales of Insanity, book 1: The Daemonhunter
by TehArkezonian
Summary: An immortal Abomination. A multiversal hunter. The worlds they collide in. A Daemonhunter like no other. What would happen if Ylisse were assaulted by daemons of Chaos? Pairings decided. First fanfic.


**Key**

**Bold- Daemon/God speak**

_Italic- thoughts_

_**Bold Italics- Daemon/God thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40k or Fire Emblem Awakening. They are owned by Games Workshop and Nintendo

Chapter 1: New Beginings

**Location: Holy Terra -Year: 001.M42**

The Emperor of mankind sat on his golden throne. Of course, he had been sitting upon it for a long time, unmoving, almost dead, for over ten thousand years. He had to do so, for he had been in a state of near death, ever since his favorite son, Horus, had betrayed him. The betrayal was so great it had been known throughout history as the infamous Horus Heresy. Nearly all of His Imperium hated Horus for the actions he had committed during that time, betraying his father, and by extension, the Imperium of Man, as well as joining the foul Chaos Gods. But the Emperor? He had blamed himself for Horus' betrayal. He felt that he had failed his son and driven him into joining the Ruinous powers. That was what he had felt throughout his ten thousand years of life-and-death struggle.

But no more.

The Emperor realized that his grieving had made his struggle to live all the more difficult. He decided then and there to avenge Horus' suffering, by forcing the universe to succumb to the Imperiums might, and by banishing Chaos itself from the physical realm. The only question was how? He had long distrusted xenos, but he supposed that he could make an alliance with the Eldars' bloody handed god of war, Khaine, as he knew he had to protect mankind at any cost. The only question was, would that be enough? If he was too make an alliance with Khaine, would the alliance between the two Gods (as much as the Emperor hated to admit it, he was a God, even though he preferred to view himself as a merely a man of rationality and science.) be enough? Or should the peoples these Gods protect be allies as well? If so, how will generations of mutual hate be erased?

The Emperor then realized that the answer lied in the same manner he became a God: The belief of humanity. He would have a warrior who would be given a Gene Seed, and be taught in the ways of the Eldar. Someone who may become a bridge between the two races. Someone that would have a piece of his soul upon him or her.

_Someone who might just become my successor, in case anything happened to me, He thought. Of course someone must be born for such a purpose, to be a tool of humanity's survival, much like I am, in the end._

The Emperor ripped a small piece of His immense soul, just the smallest part, and cast it into the universe, hopeful that it would take root in a mother's womb. He then proceeded to contact Khaine using his immense psychic prowess, in hopes of starting that alliance.

_Kaela Mensha Khaine, I am the Emperor of Mankind, can you hear me?_

**_Yes, Human Seer, I, Kaela Mensha Khaine can hear you. What do you want all of a sudden?_**

_I propose we-_

**_Not interested._**

_But I-_

**_NOT. interested_**

_If you just-_

**_Nope_**

_But we coul-_

**_Not in a million years_**

_Just he-_

**_I. Said. NO_**

In that moment, our dear God-Emperor of mankind had a brilliant idea: reverse psychology.

_Fine. I won't create the most powerful warrior since the primarchs and have him attack the legions of the Chaos Gods, especially not Slaanesh's group of drug dealers._

_…_

_I guess I'll just get someone else-_

**_FINE, you win. BUT, I want details, and I'm only doing this to hurt Slaanesh, I'm not purposely trying to help you in any way._**

_It all starts with the human child that may or may not be born soon. If he or she is born we will give him or her 14 years before we take 'him' away and erase all of 'his' memories and send 'him' to-_

**_Why have you stopped saying 'or her/she'?_**

_Because it was tedious. Now as I was saying, 'he' will be sent to unknown sector 09._

**_But, no one has been in that sector since the fall of my people._**

_I know. That is why I chose it as 'his' training ground._

**_I see, but, what is so special about this child?_**

_I have sent a small piece of my soul into the unknowns of space. Hopefully it will land in a densely populated human world and be born as a young child._

**_So you basically threw a piece of your soul into the the vastness of space, where it could land ANYWHERE, and hoped it would be born into a warrior of unparalleled strength._**

_Well, in a sense, yes. I, might have been, a little, hasty in sending my soul into space._

_**Impressive deduction skills, O emperor of mankind.**_

_I suppose all we can do is wait._

_**Fine, but if this fails, you owe me a debt for wasting my precious time.**_

_I suppose that is fair._

* * *

**Location: Cadia -Year: 015.M42**

A young Whiteshield conscript wearing the usual basic Imperial guard 'armour' laid down in the barracks. He had just been conscripted into the Imperial guard this morning and had a very tiring day. He began to think about his life's story. They said his mother had died the night he was born, so he had been raised in an orphanage. They said he had no real father, that his mother was a virgin, so they treated him like a freak. He had grown up alone, and isolated. He remembered that he occasionally could hear the thoughts of others, but had kept that a secret in fear of being persecuted as a witch. He had regularly visited the local offices of the Imperial Ecclesiarchy as a child for he worshipped the Emperor with great fervor. He viewed the Emperor as the only man to be able to rise to Godhood, and a great warrior too. The emperor became everything the young soldier aspired to, even though he knew he would never be as great as the Emperor. He wanted to fight for mankind, just like his dear Emperor, he wanted more than anything to protect humanity. Of course he knew that was nothing more than a silly dream and that he will probably be killed upon entering combat.

He then reached for his one true possession at the side of his bed, a small wooden blade. As a child he would often practiced using this sword whenever he was alone. He didn't know how good he was, or where he got the sword, but he felt as if the small wooden object was his only companion in the whole universe. Emperor alone knows how he convinced his superior officers to keep it. He looked around to see if any of his squadmates were in the room yet. No-one was there, nobody ever wanted to be close to him. They hadn't written him off as a mutant, yet, but he was still held in contempt as an outsider. He sighed, sat up on the bed, put away his sword, held out his palms in front of him and reached out with his mind into the unknown. A small flame appeared in his hands.

"Impressive that one so young can make a flame appear in his hands without any formal training as a psyker," said a deep, baritone voice that oozed with gravitas.

Our young soldier looked up to see a massive warrior in ornate silver armour with massive shoulder pads, a helmet reminiscent of a medieval knight, a large spear radiating energy in one hand and a bolter attached onto the back of his other hand. He quickly realized what this warrior was: a SPACE MARINE!

"Not just any space marine, I am a Grey Knight, by the name of Aelius" the warrior said, almost as if he was reading the young conscript's mind.

"That's because I am"

The young man was at a loss, surely Grey Knights where the stuff of legends and myths, it was said they hunt daemons in their spare time and had immense psychic power, yet here was one standing in his room, talking to a witch like him. How did he even get in here without anyone knowing?

"It's a loooooong story"

_He should really stop that,_ the soldier thought

"Are you here to kill me because I'm a witch?" he immediately asked afterwards

"Sorry but…... I'm not doing that, and no I'm not killing you either, in fact, I'm going to grab you and take you somewhere no one knows, where I'll reach deep inside of you and unlock your hidden potential,"

"I … need an adult?"

"I AM an adult," and with that, Aelius touched his forehead and used his power to knock him out, and quickly carried him off to his personal stormraven.

* * *

Aelius sat in his personal stormraven as the pilot began exiting the planet and docking in the dauntless-class frigate, the Revival, they arrived in the sector on. He reached out into the warp and contacted the Emperor.

_My lord, I have secured the child, he is as you said, a talented psyker who enjoys swordplay._

_Good, for your next task you will take him to unknown sector 09 and train him in the art of psychic mastery alongside someone else._

_Thank you my lord. I am glad that I can be certain that it is you and not some daemon thanks to the power of the aegis, which, as you know, protects my mind from daemons. This is quite an honor you have given me, to train a warrior unlike any other._

_Yes, but I want you to promise me something._

_What is it, my lord?_

_Whatever you do, don't kill the person you're going to be working with._

_Of course milord, I promise, but why would I do that?_

_….. She's a xenos_

_….. I must have misheard you, I swore you just said that I will be working with an xenos, but that can't be possible, correct milord?_

_You should have faith in your 'god-emperor' not to jest at a time like this, mon'keigh, 's_aid' a new, feminine belonged to an Eldar, a race of fey-like humanoid aliens famous for having been the greatest force in the universe prior to the rise of humanity and for thier potent psykers.

_I am Farseer Isra of craftworld Ulthwe, mon'keigh_. At that moment, Aelius was filled with incredible rage. He wanted to doubt this voice that called itself his Emperor, but he knew he couldn't for it was impossible for a daemon to enter his mind, thanks to the power of the aegis.

_I'll …. leave you two alone_, the God-Emperor quickly (and very wisely) 'said'.

_So, I must work with a FILTHY. XENOS. WITCH. to train my precious student._

_And I must work with a barbaric, foolish mon'keigh to ensure the survival of my craftworld._

_You seem more accepting of this than I am, why? Is it because you're plotting something, xenos witch? All xenos eventually attack humanity, no matter what they say._

_No, you foolish mon'keigh, it is because I have already foreseen these events happen. I know that one day, this warrior will play a role in protecting craftworld Ulthwe in future._

_We'll, I tell you one thing, I AM NOT GO-_

"sir, we have arrived at unknown sector 09" informed the pilot, who had recently begun to 'hear' the conversation that Aelius was having. "It's best if you just think of it as absolutely necessary for the survival of mankind, sir. That is the Emperor's goal, is it not, sir? I mean Inquisitors work with xenos from ti-"

"Don't you pity me," warned the Grey Knight, who was frankly annoyed that the pilot pitied him for having to work with an xenos, and even more so that he tried to hide it from him. "Wait, we're already at unknown sector 09?"

"Yes, sir. The warp travel was favorable today. No daemons, no space hulks, noKaldorDraigotryingtostealyourship, no bumping into another space-faring ship, no arriving ten centuries later, and thank the Emperor for this one, no xeno ships upon arrival in real space."

"That's, uncharacteristically peaceful. I'll take it as a miracle of the Emperor. I don't even remember why I was filled with unbridled rage anymore." commented Aelius with a joyous tone.

_I believe it was because your 'god-emperor' commanded you to teach the new warrior alongside me, mon'keigh_, Isra reminded him.

_And there goes my good mood, witch. give me one good reason why I shouldn't use my mind to destroy you._ he threatened in response

_I have many good reasons for why you shouldn't attack me, but I know that the only one you'll listen to is because your 'god-emperor' demands it, mon'keigh._

_Damn you, xenos. Damn you and your logic. If I am to work alongside you, I ask you to leave me alone until I arrive on a planet._

_Fine by me, mon'keigh._

* * *

Aelius was appalled by what his Emperor commanded of him. He wondered, why had his Emperor begin to trust xenos? Was it because it might be necessary to remove the taint of chaos from the universe? He continued thinking as the pilot undocked the stormraven from the Revival and flew out into the uncharted sector.

"take us to that yellow star's solar system. It reminds me of my home planet's sun. Warm and bright," Aelius muttered to his pilot

"Of course sir"

As the stormraven entered one of the star's planets, Aelius noticed one thing as they approached the ground.

"That vegetation looks so orderly and classified, almost as if it were a farm or plantation. But that can't be possible, this sector is uninhabited by any form of sentient life. Wait, is that a village? But….that's…...not…...possible…"

"Um, sir, would you like to land in that forest a little away from town?"

"Yes, just let me erase the child's memory, he should be waking up so-"

"Oh, Emperor above, WHERE AM I!?"

Aelius quickly grabbed the child's forehead and repeated his earlier trick. He then proceeded to use the psychic power the Emperor had taught him, and began erasing his mind of all but the Emperor and his will to defend mankind.

* * *

_A young man in a dark purple, almost black, cloak with light purple markings resembling eyes on the cloak's sleeves , a hood,and a gold trim along the edges ran alongside another man of about the same age, and an adolescent boy of about 16 years of age. The other young man had blue hair and was wearing a blue vest, had a strange mark on his bare, right shoulder, and had a silver shouldergaurd on his left shoulder, as well as a majestic cape. He wielded a sword that had a red hilt, and a intricate golden handgaurd that had a hole in the middle. The child had black hair and wore a red mask with intricate golden runes upon his forehead and an eagle covering the majority of his face, and wore red armour similar to that of a paladin, except it had no hipgaurds and lacked a shield, as well as also being red with gold outlines. He had a flaming sword with a golden hilt._

_The cloaked man created pulled out his tome, and quickly flipping through the pages, created a bolt of lightning in his hand. He looked over to what-or more precisely, who-he was running towards. There was a much older man with grey skin, dark hair and a goatee. He wore a black robe that showed his multiple sets of abs._

_They seemed to be in some throne room, and they were obviously fighting the vile man. The boy was the first to reach the foul man. He quickly raised his sword in the air to bring it down upon his foe, but the blade was repelled by purple lightning striking from the vile man's outstretched hand. That's right, he is a sorcerer, the cloaked man mused. The bluenette soon reached him and attempted an attack with his own blade, but was also repelled in the same manner. Fortunately, the sorcerer was too distracted that time to deflecting the masked boy's blade as the child attempted a strike to the legs to cripple the sorcerer, but the man simply jumped skywards._

_While in the air the sorcerer charged a large spell and flung it at the three of them, but the hooded man was able to jump away in time to avoid the blast. The hooded man threw a lightning bolt at the sorcerer, but it was simply dodged as the vile man teleported out of the way._

_"You fool," the sorcerer mocked._

_The hooded man looked over to see that the bluenette was still standing and had avoided the sorcerer's previous spell. However, a spell of blue lightning appeared from seemingly no-where to strike at the blue-haired warrior, but was stopped when the masked kid appeared in front of him and cut the spell in half. The hooded man was too distracted to notice the spell coming his way as he was knocked down a wave of force, and shocked by lightning._

_As he looked up, he saw a massive ball of purple magic materialize in the sorcerer's palm, which was consequently throw at the hooded man, who was then saved in the same manner the bluenette was as both of his two friends ran in front of him to strike down the spell. Amazingly, it worked. The hooded man quickly stood up from when he was knocked down by the spell._

_"This is it! Our final battle! Robin, Suroh, the three of us will always fight together, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" The blue-haired warrior, Chrom, confirmed._

_"Guys, we have to get closer. Let's move!"_

_The three of them began to run towards the sorcerer, who had managed to teleport himself further away from them._

_"Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" the sorcerer, Validar, asked._

_"Good, he's almost within range. Let's move in and strike!" Chrom suggested_

_"Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written! You cannot change fate!"_

_This time, Chrom was the one to get to Validar first as he raised his sword and quickly gave a vertical slash that grazed the vile sorcerer before he could block it with his vile sorceries. Validar replied in kind with a quick spell that harmed Chrom greatly. Robin was the second to attack Validar, and threw a lightning bolt at him while he was distracted. Finally, Suroh swung downwards with all his might while Validar recoiled from the pain, and landed the final blow. "what have you…" Validar said as he clutched the deep wound in his chest._

_Suddenly, Validar began to dissipate in purple smoke._

_**"THIS ISN'T OVER! DAMN THE THREE OF YOU!"**__ He cried out as he threw one last spell at the masked child, who was pushed out of the way by Robin. Chrom quickly ran over to the wounded Robin and helped him up. "At long last, we can rest easy now." he commented. Chrom noticed that Suroh's blade was still lit aflame. "Hey, what's wrong-"_

**_"NHNHNHNHNHNHNHhnhNHnHnHnHNhnNHNHNhnhNhnHnhnHNhNhNhn. Did U ReaLlY tHiNK ThaT U cOULd ACtUALly wIn? NHnHnhNhnHnHNhNHn…"_**

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING," said a light, feminine voice.

"What do you propose we do?" said a deeper, obviously masculine voice.

"I….I dunno"

A young man slowly opened his eyes to see a blue haired man wearing a blue vest, with a strange mark on his bare, right shoulder, and a silver shouldergaurd on his left shoulder, as well as a majestic cape, alongside a young adolescent girl with blonde hair tied up in twin pigtails and wearing an elegant yellow dress.

"I see you're awake now," said the blue-haired man.

"Hey there!" said the young girl.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand," asked the man, who was obviously named Chrom, with an outstretched, gloved hand. The young man took that hand but noticed that there was a strange mark on his hand that resembled six malignant quickly pulled the young man up. A good look at the man revealed that he had snow-white hair, and a purple, almost black cloak with light purple highlights and a gold trim.

"You all Right?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"No, actually, I… It's strange…. Your name, it just...came to me…" He said, apparently not having heard the girl call the other man Chrom.

"...Hmmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is… It's… Hmm?"

"..You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" exclaimed the girl.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung."At that moment, the 'maybe-maybe-not' amnesiac noticed a tall man with brown hair wearing full armor. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!"

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then-we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?"

"Peace, friend-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. now come."

* * *

The four were walking when the 'supposed' amnesiac began to feel inquisitive.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom assured.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" the mystery man replied, obviously confused.

"You've never heard of the halidom? ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please. This land is known as the halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. i suppose proper introductions are in order.. My name is Chrom-but then, you already knew that." Chrom joked. Then, he pointed at the blond girl and said " The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa-"

"I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph!" Lissa objected. "Ignore my brother, please. he can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" she explained.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" the mystery man said skeptically, obviously referring to the paranoid man who was very suspicious of him.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom said

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Frederick said, that last part oozing with sarcasm. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin" Robin informed him. "...I just remembered that. how odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin? Is that foreign? ….Ah well. we can discuss it later." Chrom said.

"We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa cried out.

Everyone looked over to see multiple buildings ablaze.

"Damn it! The town is Ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt.. Frederick, Lissa! quickly!" Chrom exclaimed.

"What about him?" Frederick asked.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom replied.

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa urged impatiently.

"But what about-" Robin said, but they had already ran off.

"Hmm…" he pondered, and ran off after the three of them.

* * *

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads!" said Garrick the bandit leader. Well, he was actually a military officer in the nearby theocracy of Plegia. The king of Plagia, Gangrel, had began a military tactic of faking bandit attacks on Ylissean towns to weaken the spread out the Ylissean military. Garrick, of course, was all too happy to oblige. "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" he asked his hostage, a young women from the town he was currently burning down.

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEELP!"

Over on the other side of town, Frederick, Chrom, and Lissa were just arriving at the scene.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa urged.

"Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

At that moment, Robin finally caught up to them with a cry of "Wait!"

"Robin! You followed us! Why?" asked Chrom.

"I...I'm not certain myself." responded Robin uncertaintly " But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

"Of course-strength in numbers. Just stay close!" Chrom warned.

"Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

Robin looked out to the battlefield and found he could 'see' things. He saw four fruit stands, and beyond that a river cutting through the town, obviously having a bridge built upon it. Beyond the bridge was what appeared to be a church. Robin saw that there were two bandits in the fruit stands, one carrying a bronze axe and the other a bronze sword. somehow, he could tell that the one with the axe was stronger, but the sword-wielding one had more skill, luck, and speed. He looked over to the bridge and saw a mage bandit that had a wind tome, and another bandit with a bronze sword. He also saw what he could assume to be the bandit leader standing in front of the church with a hand axe in hand, menacingly. Robin reached into his cloak and found a bronze sword and a lightning tome.

"So, Robin, I see you wear a sword. Is it- Wait is that a tome? ...You know magic?" Chrom asked

"I...believe so? I suppose I should check." Robin responded curtly.

"You believe so? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

"No, I can control it, I'm sure. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…" said Robin, proving Chrom's point. Robin then ran towards the sword-wielding ruffian, tome in hand. He charged up a lightning bolt and flung it at him from a distance, hitting the man in the stomach with potent, but not instantly lethal, voltage. "So that's how it works, I remember now."

Chrom quickly flanked the poor man from the other side and cut him down. "That's one less ruffian." He commented, as Frederick moved in beside Robin to support him. Together, Robin and Frederick blocked passageway from from between the first two fruitstands.

"We'll see who's delicat!" Lissa ranted. "I may not be able to attack like Chrom. but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Robin." She continued as she moved behind Robin for protect- er, to heal him, if necessary.

The axe bandit saw that his allie had been killed, so he ran to Robin to avenge his partner's death. As he swung his axe, he barely managed to nick Robin in the arm, but of course, nobody notice that Robin's cloak was undamaged. Robin, in kind, responded with a lightning bolt to the poor man's face. The mage bandit saw what conspired and moved in to give support.

"Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated." Chrom said, probably not noticing that Robin was just hit by an axe.

"Indeed. TIMELY use of a STAFF, or a vulnerary, SHOULD prevent the worst." Robin said suggestively.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Lissa said as she waved her staff, making all of Robin's wounds disappear as if by magic, because it was by magic.

Reinvigorated, Robin gave the axe bandit a last shock to the chest, burning out his heart. Frederick moved within range of the mage bandit as if daring him to attack the wary knight, while Chrom moved in besides Frederick and gave the poor man a sword to the stomach, making a deep but non-lethal wound. The mage quickly responded with a wind spell to Chrom's face, hurting him a small bit. The mage quickly moved farther away and threw another spell as Chrom was distracted. Robin saw this and threw a spell of his own at the mage, testing the human capacity for pain, and far surpassing it. It was a good bet to say that the mage was dead.

"Still with us, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"Hmm… It's strange. Here on the battlefield I can… Well, I can 'see' things." the man in question responded.

"See things? Like what?"

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle… I must have studied this somewhere." the amnesiac said.

"So you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?"

"Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself…" Robin responded cryptically.

Chrom moved over abit so Lissa could reach him. He saw something on the ground and picked it up. "Huh? Did someone drop this?" he wondered as he held a purple book with a white star on it's cover. Robin look over and was shocked, "that… that's… that's AVERSA'S NIGHT! It's one of the most powerful tomes EVER!". Chrom didn't think it was anything special, but didn't say anything as he pocketed the the tome. "Well, this will come in handy later, I guess" the bluenette mused. "Hey, Lissa, mind giving me some help here?"

"Imma coming!" Lissa yelled as she ran over to Chrom and healed him with a wave of her staff.

"I'll protect you, milord," Frederick said as he moved in front of Chrom to protect him, as stated earlier.

"Are you all right, Robin? Don't rush into danger." Chrom asked.

"I'm fine, Chrom. Don't worry." the amnesiac assured

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage." The blue-haired idealist said.

"Thank you, but..I think there's more to it than that," Robin analyzed.

"What do you mean?" Chrom questioned.

"I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side… It's fuzzy.. Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed… Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!" the aspiring tactician said. He quickly saw a tactical advantage and told Chrom and Frederick to move in to block passage from the bridge. He and Lissa quickly moved behind them to provide support. The bandit on the bridge saw this and ran to attack Chrom, but chrom simply parried the bandit's blade and gave him a strike in the stomach. Robin took the bandit's moment of distraction and shot a thunder spell at the poor fool, raising the tactician's kill count to three.

Robin then looked back on the battle and said, "Wow… Sometimes I surprise even myself!"

The quadro then saw a the bandit leader throw a handaxe at them, and…. miss. The bandit leader then cried out "Come at me, Ylisseans!" and pounded his chest furiously, confusing our heroes greatly. Then, a shadow appeared over the petty man. Everyone looked up and saw a strange man standing atop the church. He had black armor, black hair in a eternal cowlick, and very pale skin.

"Is that… Stahl? When did he go goth?" wondered Chrom

"Whose Stahl?" asked a confused Robin,

"He's a fellow shepherd, but his hair is green and so is his armor, and he has a healthy skin color, not like this guy," explained Lissa.

The mystery man jumped down, and with one swift movement, shoved his arm through the bandit's chest. Everyone stared in shock at what just happened. "D...damn YOU, you friggin' d-dastard. I… I hope you r-rot in h-hell, where y-you belong!" yelled out the ruffian before going limp. The man simply grabbed the corpses face, and ripped the dead body off of his arm. He took a quick glance at the group and simply disappeared into thin air. The group was quite shocked, especially Robin. The strength that man had, it was unobtainable, greater than anything he had seen. The man could have killed them in an instant, and Robin knew that he wasn't friendly. Who was that man, and why did he spare them?

"we'll, that's that," Robin stated.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by," Lissa commented. "But holy w."ow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom concluded

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" asked Frederick the wary.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." pleaded Robin.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives, my heart says that's enough." Chrom stated.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick asked him.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody soil. Would you really have us lose such a tactician?" Chrom asked in response. "Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be."

"Th-thank you, Chrom,"

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?"

"I would be honored."

* * *

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent," Frederick pointed out.

"Plegian? What's that?" the resident amnesiac asked.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor." Chrom explained. "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless.." Lissa finally spoke up.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement." said Frederick sagely.

"I know, I know… Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

A villager walked up to the group and said, "Milord. please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Frederick simply responded curtly as such: "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Of course, Lissa had other plans: "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." noted Robin.

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa informed him.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom added.

"Duly noted."

"*Ahem* You realize I AM still present?" Frederick deadpanned.

"Oh, we realize" Chrom joked.

"Heh heh." Robin chuckled.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right, Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far." Chrom finished, and they all started walking to the capital.

* * *

Over by a nearby hill, there were two figures, both covered in hooded cloaks. The cloaks were dark blue and had a symbol on the chest resembling a star. One of them was clearly taller than the other.

"Father, the abomination is close. I can feel it."

"Of course my son, for we are the hunters-"

"-and it is our prey"

* * *

**A/N:so, yeah. This is the first time I've ever done this, so, yeah. I feel very very awkward as I write this. So I would like a little constructive advice. How can I improve myself? How can I make this as epic as possible? I'm hoping to make this my readers' story as much as it is mine. I'm basically just improvising here, I'm just an amateur reader testing the waters. so please, help me.**

**Also I'd like to know who to pair Robin with, so I'll be having a poll on my (empty ) profile. The options are as follows:**

**Tharja**

**Tiki**

**Anna**

**Say'ri**

**and that's it. sorry guys, no MUxLucina. Problem?**

**Edit: I haz linebreaks now. sorry for earlier.**


End file.
